


The Strings That Bind

by Decaykid



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Uncanny Avengers Vol. 1 (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a hard woman to get a hold of," the book falls to the floor as Wanda whips around, hands poised and glowing. Her breath catches in her throat when she catches sight of her visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strings That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for atlantian-kong.tumblr.com, who gave me the plot outline for the fic, and I did the writing!!
> 
> Enjoy the crack pairing. :D

Wanda makes her way through the halls with the occasional glance over her shoulder, unable to shake the feeling that someone's watching her. She takes a deep breath to steady herself and dismisses it as paranoia from recent events, but she heads to her quarters for her own sense of comfort. Once the door latches behind her, she finds it easier to relax. She immediately heads for her bookcase, fingers ghosting over titles until she finds exactly what she's looking for.

"You're a hard woman to get a hold of," the book falls to the floor as Wanda whips around, hands poised and glowing. Her breath catches in her throat when she catches sight of her visitor.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

A smirk slowly curves its way into his ghoulish face.

"A favor." He replies casually.

"What makes you think I want to help you?"

"It's just a small favor. It's not like I'll ask that you alter reality or anything of the sort."

She stiffens at his words, a scowl twisting her features.

"I don't do favors for strangers. Least of all for someone as manipulating and untrustworthy as you."

The former Horseman simply shrugs as he crosses into the living room portion of Wanda's quarters. She raises her hands a bit higher, but presses herself to the bookshelf behind her.

"Logan's told us all about you, Daken. Told us what scum you are."

Something passes through his red luminescent eyes as his smirk falls away. He begins to pace in a wide arc, as though circling his prey. Wanda watches him wearily, wondering desperately when her teammates may return.

"I know about you too, Wanda Maximoff. So we both are fully aware that I can take whatever it is that I want from you." He stops pacing as he says this and the sudden stillness unnerves her. Then, their eyes meet and Daken's are alight with the promise of pain and fear.

"I know about Chthon, and Doom, and the countless others. Strangers, whose favors you refused."

He resumes his pacing, each arch brings him in a little closer.

"I wonder what all The Wolverine told you?" He asks with a glance.

"Plenty. I know of Madripoor, and how you tried to blow up the school and what you did to Apocalypse."

To her surprise Daken laughs, the sound sends shivers down her spine.

"Ah. Of course." Daken clasps his hands behind his back and brings his hollow gaze to her.

"He loves telling everyone what a monster I am. He plans on redeeming me someday, you see? I'll be his greatest achievement once he convinces me to fight on the side of good. See, taking a life isn't murder if you do it in the name of freedom or justice."

He turns so that he's facing the Scarlet Witch front on, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't believe things are so black and white. All we can do is look out for ourselves, especially us Mutants."

"I'm not like you!" She hisses. "It's people like you who give Mutants a bad name!!"

A brow slowly arches, creasing the ghastly purple skin.

"Oh? It's people like me? If I'm not mistaken, dear, it was the Scarlet Witch who put the targets on all Mutant's backs. Yes, we were hated before, but because of you we had to go into hiding."

"That's different!! I wasn't myself, I wasn't in my right mind!!"

"You slipped up. You made a mistake, and now Mutants and humans alike condemn you for it. Tell me, have people tried to redeem you? Have they tried to fix you?"

Wanda's arms drop, tired from the strain, and she wraps herself up, feeling entirely too vulnerable.

"They tried to kill you for what you did." The smallest of smiles touches Daken's lips. "My father actually went through with it."

Wanda shudders and he takes a step towards her.

"I know what it's like," he says, voice low, as he walks towards her. "I know what it's like to be labeled a murderer by people who don't understand." He reaches out, lightly placing his finger tips on her jaw, his thumb runs along her bottom lip, her chin, then his fingers trail down her throat as he continues to speak. "I know what it's like to be called a monster by your own father."

Wanda feels a warmth grow in her cheeks as she notices their proximity. This close, she can see Daken's striking features: his high cheekbones, his strong jaw line, the tilt of his almond shaped eyes beneath the sharp line of his brow. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth as his hand stops just above her left breast, feeling her heart beat against his palm.

"He doesn't see it's his fault. Or maybe he does, maybe that's why he's hellbent on redemption. Maybe it's guilt displacement or something."

She has no idea if he's talking about her and Erik or Logan and himself, or who is comforting who but she reaches up, placing her leather clad hand over his. Once their fingers touch, he looks up and their eyes meet. She gasps under the intensity of his stare.

"I-I never knew," she chokes, overcome by emotion.

He moves in, quickly closing the distance between them, until he's barely hovering over her, their mouths a hair's width apart.

"I don't want your pity," he says lowly and Wanda suppresses a shiver as she quickly blinks her tears away, understanding his sentiment.

"You just want... the favor." Wanda replies breathily, embarrassment tinging her cheeks pink.

"I can make it worth your while." His lips brush against hers as his hand trails down the slope of her breast, down her side and rests on her hip, his thumb resting against her hipbone. She wraps her arms around his neck and he pulls her in for a passionate kiss as he draws her closer to him, one hand pressed to the small of her back, the other cradles the back of her head, his fingers curled into her hair. Daken deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into Wanda's eager mouth. She drags her fingers along his neck, down his strong shoulders and broad chest. She moans into his mouth when he takes her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging and nipping teasingly. Certain he's made his point, he breaks the kiss, smirking as she pants.

"I just need you to do this one thing," he breathes against her neck, presses a kiss against her pulse point. As his lips work over her throat, his hands busy themselves by undoing the buttons of his shirt. He reaches for her hands, placing them against his bare chest before moving his own to cup her face.

"I need you," he groans, pressing himself into Wanda, her body caught between his and the bookshelf, "to undo this Horseman look. I'm no longer under Eimin's and Uriel's control, and would like to get that all behind me as soon as possible." His lips brush against hers as he speaks.

"You understand that, yes?"

Wanda struggles through the haze of her mind, giving a simple nod. She moves her hand up, finger tips tracing his sharp features.

"You want me to rid you of the purple skin?"

A huff of air escapes his lips as they curl into a smirk.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Might be a bit tricky, but I'll see what I can do." She smiles coyly as her eyes and hands begin to glow, illuminating the pair in a soft magenta light. She runs her palms across his face, down his neck and throat and their mouths meet again in a fury of lust and want. She pushes against him, and he moves with her as they clumsily make their way to the couch opposite the bookshelf. Daken falls into the cushions, pulling Wanda with him as she trails her hands up and down his torso, then along his arms. She repeats the motions with a frenzied purpose, wanting desperately to take the time to memorize and appreciate the toned curves of his muscular body, but she doesn't abandoned the task at hand. Daken moans out as he feels the spell take effect, a strange burning sensation seeps into his skin, intensifying as it reaches his bones.

"Wh-What did you do t-to me?" Daken pants out, breaking into cold sweat. Wanda smiles sympathetically.

"You asked me to change the color of your skin Daken. I'm not sure about the science of it all, but you're being rebuilt on a molecular level."

Daken chokes back a scream as his hands curl into tight fists, bunching up the fabric at Wanda's hips.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew what you were getting into when you asked."

The burning crescendos into an unbearable pain. Feeling as though he's being pulled apart atom by atom, Daken throws his head back and cries out. Wanda gathers him into her arms and pulls him in, cradling his head against her chest. His body breaks out in spasms and he grunts, teeth clenched as he struggles to stay in control, to fight off the pain that consumes him. His stomach twists as nausea replaces the waves of subsiding pain. Once his breathing evens out, he pulls away from Wanda and dares to peer down, a strange feeling grips him as he stares at his own skin, returned to its natural tone. He opens his mouth to speak, but his sensitive hearing picks up on shuffling a few floors above.

"I think your friends are back," he rasps, silently marveling at the Avenger's impeccable timing. Pushing Wanda aside, he continues, "I'm afraid I'll have to postpone the rest of this little meeting."

"What?" she asks with incredulity, rising from the couch and following him to the window. "Where are you going?"

He reaches out to cup her chin in his hand, tracing the curve of her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Wanda, dear, as much as I'd love to stick around and see where the evening takes us, I really doubt the Avengers will be happy to catch me here though I must admit to see the look on Logan's face would be priceless."

The muffled sounds of people nosily moving about travels down the hall.

"Wanda? Where are you? You really missed out."

Daken sighs as he stares out the window.

"I really must be going."

He leans in for one last, lingering kiss before slipping through the window and out into the evening.


End file.
